Various instruments, systems and methods are known for measuring physical quantities. For example, magnetic gradiometers may be used for measuring physical quantities such as magnetic fields, for example.
However, existing magnetic gradiometers have some drawbacks associated with them, particularly when used for certain applications such as in a borehole for use in mining, for example.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more problems, disadvantages or drawbacks of prior measuring instruments, systems or methods, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.